leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon X
|previous=Pokémon Black Version 2 & Pokémon White Version 2: The Official National Pokédex |next=Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide }} Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Guidebook by Steve Stratton is a strategy guide published by Prima Games for . The guide covers the first part of the game. A second guide, which covers the postgame adventure and the Pokédex was released later. A total of four different variants of this guide were released: * The first variant (ISBN 1908172428) was released in Europe on October 14, 2013. * The second variant (ISBN 0804161992) was released on October 16, 2013. It is a pocket size hardcover edition featuring and on the front. Its total length is 416 pages. It also includes an official screen cleaner and a pullout map of the Kalos region. * The third variant (ISBN 0804162832) was released on November 26, 2013. It is a pocket size paperback edition, and also includes an official screen cleaner and a pullout map of the Kalos region. * The last variant (ISBN 0804163219) was released on December 9, 2013. It is a pocket size paperback edition. It includes a pullout map of the Kalos region, but is lacking the screen cleaner. There is no content differences between the four variants released. Blurb A new region with a whole new dimension to explore! Get an edge with this step-by-step walkthrough of ''Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Guidebook! From your first step into the tall grass and your earliest battles on Route 1, all the way to the heights of challenging the Elite Four, it's all here with detailed maps, images, and helpful techniques that make your game even better!'' Here's what you'll find inside: * An in-depth walkthrough of all the Gym Badges and through the Hall of Fame!. * ''Detailed information on all the new game features, from Sky Battles and Horde Encounters to Super Training and Pokémon-Amie! * A guide to hidden items, TMs and HMs, and special Pokémon—with a location index! * Hints on the best ways to use Roller Skates, ride Pokémon, and challenge Gym Leaders! * Helpful tips and tricks for getting the most out of the PSS and online play! * Includes a pullout map of the Kalos region routes! * ''An updated type matchup chart that includes the all-new Fairy type! The Kalos region is full of new wonders, new cities and towns, and incredible new adventures. Step into the next evolution of Pokémon! Credits ;Writer * Steve Stratton (Prima Games) ;Editors * Wolfgang Baur * Kellyn Ballard * Blaise Selby * Eric Haddock * Rachel Payne (Bridge Consulting) ;Researchers * Hisato Yamamori * Mikiko Ryu * Jillian Nonaka * Sayuru Munday ;Screenshots * Antoin Johnson * Aaron Campion (Aerotek) * Jeff Hines (Bridge Consulting) ;Cover designers * Eric Medalle * Bridget O'Neill ;Project manager * Emily Luty ;Design & production ;:Prima Games * Donato Tica * Jamie Knight Bryson * Mark Hughes * Melissa Jeneé Smith * Shaida Boroumand ;Acknowledgements * Chris Franc * Doug Wohlfeil (Bridge Consulting) * Heather Dalgleish * Hiromi Kimura * J.C. Smith * John Moore * Kenji Okubo * Misty Thomas * Phaedra Long * Traci Thomson * Yasuhiro Usui Trivia Errors * In the Pokémon Evolution section (page 50), the guide says that when , male Pokémon can pass down moves they know that they can learn from TMs to hatched Pokémon that can also learn that TM. While this was true in previous generations, it is no longer the case in Generation VI. * In the Pokémon-Amie section (page 367), the guide says that Enjoyment can be increased when petting a Pokémon, but petting actually decreases a Pokémon's Enjoyment. See also * Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide Category:Strategy guides